petites habitudes
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Tout les couples ont leurs petites habitudes, FUbuki et Kidou n'échappent pas à cette règle.


Chose promise chose dû! Voilà un O.S sur un couple vraiment pas courant que j'adore par dessus tout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à proposer des couples un peu spéciaux que vous ne trouvez pas. Je ne promet pas qu'il y aura quelque chose mais j'essayerais dans la limite de mon temps et de mon imagination

Enfin bref voilà le plat principale.

/

« Chaque couple à ses petites habitudes » c'est la conclusion à laquelle est arrivée Kidou en regardant son mari blotti dans son fauteuil, un livre qui sent la poussière dans les mains et les yeux rivés dessus. Le châtain pensait juste avant à une discussion qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Sakuma. Ce dernier parlait des manies de sa femme qui l'agaçait et de celles qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Kidou avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'habitudes mais en y regardant mieux ils en avaient pleins.

-Ton téléphone vibre.

La voix de Fubuki le sortit de sa réflexion, il déplaça son ordinateur et se leva dans une recherche infructueuse de l'objet vibrant. Son compagnon n'avait pas levé le regard de son livre, il ne le levait généralement qu'après une trentaine de pages, soit plus au moins vingt minutes

-Il est sous la table basse.

-Merci.

Il aimait cet état de fait, celui que l'homme du nord sache l'exact emplacement de chaque objet de la maison, même ceux qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il regarda, un message de Fudo qui lui proposait une sortie entre ancien de la royale. Il déclina, il avait promit à Shirou qu'ils iraient dans le nord ce week-end là. Ils profitaient souvent d'un week end en amoureux pour décompresser, jouant dans la neige ou juste profitant de la chaleur d'un feu, ou de leur feu, dans un igloo. Il sourit en repensant à tout ça.

-T'es dans les nuages. A quoi tu penses ?

-A ma discussion avec Jirou cet après midi. Il me parlait de Namaki et de leur habitudes, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'on en avait autant.

-C'est bien les habitudes, ça rassure. Je n'imagines pas un dimanche matin où tu ne me réveilles pas en m'embrassant le long de la colonne avant de me chatouiller.

-Oui mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on s'encroûte.

L'homme au cheveux gris-bleu marqua une pause, réfléchissant au sens de la phrase de l'homme de sa vie mais également à ce qu'elle impliquait. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, ça se lisait dans son regard. Kidou avait pris cette manie, celle de lire les pensées, ou du moins les émotions, de l'autre lors des blancs. Ce dernier se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Kidou comme ça, déjà debout et côte à côte il était le plus grand. Le châtain détestait ça, il n'aimait pas être le plus petit, même si ça n'avait rien changer à leur couple. Mais dans ses moments là, il aimait être plus petit car sa taille lui donnait l'accès parfait à la gorge de Shirou, il y déposa donc tout naturellement un suçon.

-Si c'est avec toi, m'encroûter ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Mais si tu veux qu'on change certaines choses je suis pas contre, sauf le réveil du dimanche. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer de ça.

-Je comptais pas changer ça, tes réactions sont toujours tellement mignonnes. Je ne comptais rien changer d'ailleurs. On est très bien comme ça.

-Tu changerais rien, même pas quand je pose mes pieds gelés sur tes cuisses pour me réchauffer l'hiver ?

-Même pas quand tu m'engueules d'avoir oublié la crème solaire en plein mois de décembre.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur le visage de Shirou qui déposa un baiser froid et doux sur les lèvres de son mari. Les baisers légers se succédèrent tous aussi doux et calmes que le premier, Kidou était un être doux et moins dominateur qu'il n'y paraît. Ils vivaient un peu leurs vies en parallèle pour se rejoindre dans leur appartement le soir, jamais trop de question. Ils s'asseyaient et buvaient en silence un thé pour Kido et un cacao pour Fubuki.

Le châtain bascula l'autre sur le canapé pour passé au dessus de lui. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le nez et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine sous le regard calme, mais affamé, de Shirou.

-Tu me passes le paquet de konpeito ?

-OK mais garde de la place pour le Soba.

Il lança le paquet de petites boules sucrées sur le fauteuil, forçant l'autre à bouger pour les attraper. Ce dernier sourit en apprenant ce qu'il allait manger.

-T'as fait du Soba ? Trop cool !

Le châtain sourit, il savait que Shirou adorait ce plat, il lui en faisait donc régulièrement, même si ça le forçait à rentrer plus tôt pour se mettre en cuisine. Il était en train de mettre la table lorsqu'il remarqua une boîte sur la commode dans laquelle il rangeait la vaisselle. Cette boîte, il la connaissait très bien, ce n'était pas sa présence le problème, c'était que son contenu était toujours à l'intérieur.

-Shirou ! Tu as bien prit tes médicaments ce matin ?

-J'ai oublié, mentit le plus grand. Ça arrive !

-Me prends pas pour un con, ton tic dit quand tu mens. Pis comment tu peux oublier quelque chose que tu prends tout les jours depuis plus de 10 ans.

Le visage de Shirou se ferma et il engouffra une poignée de bonbons dans sa bouche. Il détestait lorsque la discussion allait dans cette direction. Il n'y avait qu'une règle dans leur couple : on ne parle pas des pilules, même si Shirou les avalait tout les matins sans rechigner, enfin apparemment.

-Shirou.

-J'en ai marre de les prendre ! Je hais me rappeler chaque matin que je suis qu'un malade ! Un taré !

Oubliant le reste, le châtain posa les assiettes et enlaça son mari dans le canapé. Il n'avait jamais pensé ça de lui, peut être parce qu'il l'avait toujours prendre des cachets le matin, même lors de leur première coupe du monde. Mais il comprenait qu'on puisse le penser. Il passa sa main sous le t shirt de Shirou et caressa son dos en posant des petite bisous partout sur son visage.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un malade et je ne veux pas que tu te voies comme ça.

-Mais c'est ce que je suis.

-Pis si tu ne prends pas tes cachets Atsuya va revenir, raisonne Kido.

-Tu détestes mon frère...

-Oui, enfin je le déteste pas. Je préfère juste qu'il se tienne le plus loin possible de toi et qu'il ne se mêle pas de notre vie de couple.

Fubuki posa son nez dans le cou qu'il aimait tant et soupira tristement. Il ne voulait plus prendre ses stupides cachets, il voulait arrêter les contraintes et vivre normalement. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, Shirou pleurait en silence, de rage, de tristesse, de désespoirs. Kido continuait de lui caresser le dos, berçant tendrement son homme. Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

-Je vais chercher le Soba et après on se matte un film en mangeant d'accord ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de le lâcher. Kido alla chercher le plat et revint avec deux bols ainsi que la boîte contenant les cachets pour son mari. Il lui tendit out et s'assit, les pieds sur la table pour pouvoir mettre son bol en équilibre entre son ventre et ses cuisses. Le plus grand s'adossa à l'accoudoir en commença à manger, loin dans son esprit. Le châtain soupira et posa les pieds de son amant sur ses cuisses, l'autre avait éternellement les pieds froids. Mais ce détail ne le gênait plus depuis très longtemps. L'atmosphère se détendit jusqu'à ce que Kido lui tende la boîte.

-Avale les.

-Non !

Les bols volèrent tachant le canapé, répandant les nouilles sur le sol alors que les petit pois roulaient sous le meuble. Kido passa au dessus de son mari avec un sourire carnassier et lui maintenu les poignet au dessus de la tête à une main en mettant tout son poids sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. De l'autre main il prit le contenu de la boîte et l'approcha de la bouche adverse, qui resta obstinément close.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Pas de réponse et le plus grand bougeait de plus en plus. Le châtain soupira et mordit assez violemment la clavicule apparente de l'autre qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester. A peine ouverte, les cachets entrèrent et la grande main de Kido couvrit sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne les recracha. La victime se vengea de la même façon que le dominant, il lui mordit la main. Un léger goût de sang envahit sa bouche et il sût qu'il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et tenu bon jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne logea dans sa bouche. Il se retira ensuite, essuyant dans un mouchoir le mélange de sang et de salive.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal.

-J'espère que ça, ça ne deviendra pas une habitude !

-Moi aussi, soupira Shirou en se levant.

Il partit chercher un ballet et nettoya les dégâts. L'autre boudait et se concentrait faussement sur un show stupide qui passait au même moment. Il soupira et s'approcha de de l'autre à quatre pattes et minauda en lui plantant ses lèvres sur sa joue. L'autre soupira et partit dans leur chambre, passablement énervé. Fubuki se leva à son tour et le suivis dans la chambre, il s'arrêta pour admirer la vision de son Apollon se déshabillant avant de se coucher. Il le regardait souvent se mettre en pyjama, enfin en caleçon. C'était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas, son compagnon était plus carré que lui, plus musclé aussi. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et il trouvait l'autre beaucoup plus beau. Il se déshabilla aussi et se glissa dans ses bras, à sa place. Même si ces derniers furent beaucoup moins accueillant que d'habitude. Il joua un peu avec les dreads dans l'espoir de l'attendrir un peu. Sans résultat.

-Je dois faire quoi pour avoir un câlin cette nuit ?

-Demain tu prends tes cachets sans rechigner .

Il souffla mais abdiqua en passant complètement sur l'autre, avec un sourire tendre lorsque l'autre resserra son étreinte avant de sombrer dans un soleil de plombs. Finalement il trouvait les habitudes positives, ça réglait sa vie calme, tranquille et bien assez remplie pour changer quoi que ce soit. /

Voilà un petit O.S. tout frai, malgré son apparition il y aura bien la suite de famille forcée dimanche pour ceux que ça intéresse


End file.
